Toy Soldier
by Rukes
Summary: What if you fell in love with the enemy, but didn't know you did until it was all over, and you were left heartbroken?


__**Toy Soldier**-**One Shot**__

**__Summary: __**__What if you fell in love with the enemy, but didn't know you did until it was all over, and you were left heartbroken, what would you do?__

* * *

><p><em>Maybe you didn't really need my lovin'<em>

____________Not the way I needed yours  
>I was only tryna keep it open<br>How you gonna slam the door?____________

_Led me to believe we were together_  
><em>You were on a different plan<em>  
><em>Just when things were changing for the better<em>  
><em>You became a different man<em>

_If I was you, I never would have left you in the cold in the first place  
><em>_Oh baby  
>And if I was you, I would be really tryna make a u-turn on a one way<br>Oh babe_

_Said you let me down_  
><em>Said you let me, let me, let me, let me, let me down<em>  
><em>Yes you let me, let me down<em>  
><em>Yeah, you let me, let me, let me, let me, let me down<em>

_Said you let me, let me down_  
><em>Let me down...<em>

_A real man wouldn't have done it like that_

Love...ha, what a stupid word.

What is love you ask? Well love is a strong positive emotion of regard and affection or some would say a deep feeling of sexual desire and attraction. The second definition seems more of lust than love doesn't it?

But to me this definition, is pure bullshit. Love is something much more, something that words can not define. It is cruel, cold hearted, and evil. Love is blind, it doesn't care about how you look, or where you are. It really couldn't give a shit about all that. And that's the thing about love that makes it so spontaneous and carefree. But then again do we know what love is? All we know is that we have a feeling towards a person, and just give it the name "love". That's the dumb part of the human mind. We feel what we want to feel even if it's not there, and that's what makes the world a sick and cold place to live in.

Your first love; they say you never forget them. A few years ago I would have laughed, if someone ever told me that...But now, I know it's true, and you never really get over them either. I only wished mine was real, well I think it wasn't. The time I spent with my love, made me feel alive, it made me feel like nothing could break us apart. . .That's what I believed every time I was around him, but I was wrong.

Reality had hit me, and I couldn't handle it. I was broken, I gave him my heart, my soul and my body. But it seems he didn't want it, he used me . . . And deep down, I don't think I would ever take it back. I don't know what I could have done to change things, and stop them from happening the way they did. There may have been ways, but I what can I do about it now.

You never know what life will bring, it can boost you up, or it Can tear you up, and destroy you from the inside out. Whoever said love was a good thing...? It may be good at the time, but when it's over, the pain is worse than a hundred nails being dug into your skin. Ha, I probably sound crazy, but that's what love and heartbreak does to you over the years. And let me tell you something. . . I know I'm crazy, I just know how to put my craziness to good use.

I'm gonna tell you a story, and I hope some of you learn from it. It's about a young girl, who fell in love with a toy soldier. . .

* * *

><p><em>•Two Years Ago:•<em>

"Rukia!" yelled a deep voice.

"I'm coming father!" yelled back the voice of a woman.

A short young woman ran into the room, breathing hard bent over, with her hands on her knees. She wore a white dress, that tied around her bust, showing a little cleavage, and came up and wrapped around her neck. The bottom part of her dress flowed down to her knees, making her look like an angel. She looked up at her father, making her stray bang fall in between her big alluring amethyst eyes, and her hair flow down her back to her waist, like a water fall.

"Yes, father." she said as she regained her posture and stood up straight.

"Kuchiki's do not run, nor do they make others wait young lady." said her father with a stern voice.

"I know, I am sorry father, I will not let it happen again." replied Rukia as she kept her eyes locked on her fathers.

"It is fine. You need to go into town, and purchase a presentable dress for the banquet coming up in a week, I expect you back by five the latest, and keep your phone on you at all times, understand." said her father in a deep demanding voice.

"Yes father, I'll see you later." she said as she gave her father a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah," he smiled lightly to himself seeing, she was already out the door.

* * *

><p>Rukia was walking down the side walk in one of the worlds largest shopping districts in all of Tokyo. It was mostly filled with wives of soldiers and some soldiers themselves. They were getting ready to go back to the war with America. The war has been going on for four years, and everyone is an emotional wreck. She, Rukia Kuchiki, was the princess of Tokyo, and all of Japan. She helped her father give out orders to the soldiers at war, they were doing everything in their power to try and end it. It was causing their people so much stress and depression.<p>

Rukia sighed and walked into a dress store, she walked down an aisle, going towards the back of the store. She searched through the racks, and tried to find a dress that wasn't too long nor too short. It had to be unique, yet stylish. Classy but not too ordinary. Something bright, but dull. . . Who was she kidding, there was no way she'd find something like that. It would be too good to be true.

She turned around and started to head out, after an half hour of searching unsuccessfully. But on her way out she found it. She grabbed it off the rack, and luckily it was her size. She hurriedly went to the dressing room to try it on, and when she got out and looked in the mirror, she could only stare in awe.

It was a deep violet, it tied around her bust and stomach. In the back there were only six strings. It was a halter dress that pushed up her bust, showing some cleavage, to still be modest yet sexy. The bottom part clung to her hips, but flowed down her legs and stopped just above her knees. She twirled around a little to catch a full view of the dress, and she fell in love with it.

"Wow." she whispered to her self in astonishment as she couldn't stop staring at herself in the mirror.

"That's some dress you have on," said a deep and husky voice from behind her.

Rukia turned around and looked at the man who spoke. He was tall and handsome. He had bright orange hair and a playful smirk on his face. She could see his well defined and muscled chest through his white muscle shirt. He was wearing his soldier uniform shirt open and his pants were tucked into his brown army boots. His hands were in his pockets and he was staring down at her with his blazing amber eyes.

_'Damn, he's like a greek god and he's a soldier.'_

"And I have to say, it looks pretty sexy on you." said the man as he looked her up and down appreciatively.

"What do you want?" snapped Rukia. She would not let some random man, no matter how sexy he is, ogle her like she was a piece of meat.

"Oooh, fiesty." he teased, his eyes never once leaving the raven haired beauty standing in front of him in the most tempting dress ever.

"Shut up, just tell me why you're here." said Rukia with a voice of authority as she turned back to the mirror.

"What, can't I enjoy the view?" he asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

"There is nothing to see. So if you don't mind, you can go now." she said as she walked back into the dressing room and closed the door behind her.

"What if I don't want to?" he said as walked up to the dressing room door, both his hands placed on the door jams on each side of the door.

"Then don't leave, but I'm leaving." said Rukia as she came out in her white dress, and ducked under his arm. With the violet dress in hand she walked over to the cash register.

"Come on, take a walk with me." he said as he followed her and ran a hand through his bright hair.

"Why? I don't even know you, you could be a rapist or a pedophile for all I know." said Rukia as she paid for her dress and left the store with a medium sized paper bag in her hand.

"Don't be like that." said Ichigo as he continued to follow her.

"Don't be like what? And stop following me, before I have you arrested." said Rukia as she turned a corner, as she tried to get away from the tall man.

"Why, I just want your name?" said the man.

Rukia sighed and turned to the man, obviously he didn't plan on leaving her alone anytime soon.

"For one, this is called . . . you have to tell me your name first." she said as she looked up at him, to stare him in the eyes.

"Fair enough, it's Kazeshini Ichigo" he said with a bright smile as he held out his hand.

"Kuchiki Rukia." she said as she turned the opposite direction and started to walk away.

"Wait where are you going?" called out Ichigo as he followed after her again.

"Home." she stated.

"Why?" he asked.

"You said all you wanted was my name, and you got it, so now I'm going home." she stated as she continued to walk up the sidewalk.

"Fine, you got me there, but I will see you again." he said as he stopped walking, and examined the woman a few feet in front of him once again.

"Can't wait." she said sarcastically as she continued to walk her medium sized paper bag swinging in her hand, and her dress blowing lightly in the wind.

Ichigo just smiled and continued to watch her as she rounded the corner.

* * *

><p><em>One Day La<strong>ter:<strong>_

Rukia was sitting in her back yard, on the garden swing. The cool wind was blowing through her dark silky locks, and her dark blue dress was flowing all around her. She closed her eyes and looked up at the sky letting a small smile grace her features. It was so relaxing back here. She would stay out here all day if she could.

Rukia sighed and opened her eyes.

"Why can't life be this peaceful?" she asked herself.

"Because humans are never satisfied with what they have, they always want more." spoke a deep and husky voice from behind her.

She turned her head and looked over her shoulder.

"Disgusting creatures, aren't we?" he said with a smirk on his face as he saw the expression on her face.

"Why do you keep surprising me, Kazeshini-kun?" she asked as she waved him over to have a seat next to her on the swing.

"Because it's fun to see scare the hell out of you, you look cute." he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Rukia just stared at him, and gave him a disbelieving look.

"What?" he asked as he looked at her confused.

"You don't just say something like that, as if it is the most normal thing in the world." she said exasperatedly.

"Why not? It's the truth." his hand gripped the metal chains of the swing and gazed into her violet orbs.

"You just don't." she snapped as she moved her gaze back to the sky.

"Yeah, yeah . . . so what are you doing out here?" he asked as he leaned back on the swing.

"Well, I was relaxing, in _my _back yard, until I was rudely interrupted." she said glaring lightly at Ichigo.

"Whatever, you need some entertainment in your life, and I am willing to be that entertainment for you." he said smugly, completely un-fazed by her glare.

"Oh really? Aren't you just thoughtful." she said sarcastically as she leaned back as well and looked up at the sky.

"I know right. What would you do without me?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up." she muttered softly with a small smile as she closed her eyes once again.

* * *

><p>And that was the beginning of the of all the secret meetings, and playful teasing. We had really started to grow on each other. It didn't matter that he was a soldier, and that he had to go back to war soon, because I was willing to wait for him. Well at the time I was, and maybe deep down I still do. But why have false hope, when there is reality...<p>

But whatever, back to the story...

We had started to really like each other. It was more than lust, and more than a regular teenage crush. It was much more than that, and whenever we were away from each other for even a few hours, we felt sad. Yeah, it sounds stupid now, but when you actually feel what we feel, you'll understand.

So I guess you can say that I, Rukia Kuchiki, the princess of Tokyo and all of Japan, had fell in love with the supposed soldier of Japan, Ichigo Kazeshini. After all these years of trying not to fall in love, she fell in love with the worst person possible...

It's funny how love works isn't it..I remember the first time we confessed our feelings for each other...

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Later<em>

"Rukia?" said Ichigo suddenly as he looked down at the broken girl in his arms.

"Yes." she answered looking up at him.

"I love you." he said bluntly as he ran his thumbs gently over her red cheeks and looked her in the eyes, his amber eyes never wavering.

"What?" she asked softly as she moved back a little and looked straight into his eyes.

"I love you, even though we have only known each other for a few days, and I think I have since the first day I met you. Something about you drew me to you, like a moth to a flame . . . and I know I sound kinda cliche, but it's the truth. It's funny, I never knew that out of all the ways of falling in love that it would be love at first sight. I never believed in love at first sight until I met you, and now...I know that it's possible and it's real." he said his voice laced with love and sincerity.

"Really?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Yes, and I promise that I will take care of you, protect you, guard you, so there is no need for you to fight, and I promise that with every fiber in my body and soul, that I will never make you cry. I will always love you . . . Rukia Kuchiki." he said as gave her a small but loving smile.

Rukia stared at him, his voice and face showed nothing but sincerity and love. And just by him saying this, she was happy. This whole feeling was new to her, and she was glad that she got to experience this with him. There was nothing in the world she wanted more than this man standing in front of her. She wanted to marry him, have kids with him, grow old with him, the whole nine yards.

"Then . . . I suppose. . . I love you too, Ichigo Kazeshini." she said as she smirked up at him, her eyes shining with love.

_Fool._

He flinched a little at the name, but she didn't seem to notice.

"But . . . how do I know that my heart is safe with you. I'm not trying to love some one who will just play with my heart, and then leave." she said in a serious voice.

"I'm a soldier, our job is to protect and I'm positive that our love, and your heart will be safe with me." he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

_Ha._

"Well it better be, Mr. Soldier." she said poking his chest playfully.

"I'm the best you'll ever have, _princess_." he said with a smirk as he leaned towards her, and kissed her.

* * *

><p>I gave my heart, body and soul to him that night. Not to mention my virginity, and I have to say that was one of the best night's of my life.<p>

But you know what they say . . . all good things have to come to an end. I wished it didn't, but that is what happened . . .

* * *

><p>"Here you go miss Rukia, I hope that everything is to your liking." said the elderly woman as she handed Rukia the news paper and a cup of tea.<p>

"Yes it is, thank you." she said giving a warm smile to the older woman.

"Your welcome, have a nice day Rukia." said the woman as she walked away.

"You too, Mina." replied back Rukia as she took a sip of her tea before placing it back onto the wooden table.

"Life couldn't be any better." whispered Rukia to herself with a big smile on her face as she put down her cup of tea, and picked up the newspaper. She was finally happy and content with her life. She was complete.

She unfolded it and read the head line of the news paper.

**'An Enemy Named Ichigo Kurosaki, Otherwise Known As The President of The United States of America, And The General of The American Army, Has Been On Our Territory For Five Days...'**

"What is going on?" whispered Rukia as her smile slowly dropped from her face and continued to read the first part of the paper.

**_'It was heard that he was playing as a spy to locate Japan's weaknesses, and attack us from the inside out. . .some of the citizens of Japan call him a monster for starting this war and killing millions of innocent people. All soldiers will return to the war tomorrow. But for those of you who do not know who this vile man is, there is a picture of him at the bottom left of this page...'_**

_'It can't be, he would never lie to me about something like this.' _she thought to herself as she shook her head, refusing to believe the head lines.

"No. . ." she whimpered as she kept on shaking her head.

"Miss Rukia you have a visitor, he is coming in now!" yelled Mina from the main lobby down stairs.

Rukia didn't answer.

"Hey." said Ichigo as he walked in the room and wrapped his arm around Rukia.

"What's wrong, babe?" asked the orange haired man, as he tried to turn her to face him.

"Don't touch me." she whispered.

"What?" he asked genuinely confused.

"I said don't touch me!" she yelled as she brushed his hand off of her shoulder and stood up.

"Why, what did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing. That's what you did, you lied to me." she said as she looked him straight in the eye.

Ichigo was silent, he didn't know what to say to that.

"What, cat got your tongue?" she asked sarcastically.

He flinched at the tone of her voice, but chose to keep silent. His eyes were fixed on the floor, his hands balled into a fist.

"When were you going to tell me that your name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and not Ichigo Kazeshini, and that you are the president of the freaking United States. You are my enemy, and did it ever cross your mind to tell me that you were not a regular Japanese soldier? Or the fact that you all soldiers had to go back to war tomorrow?" she yelled at him as her eyes started to get glassy.

"I bet you would have just left me without telling me, and I would have been the fool. I would be the one heartbroken, just wondering what happened, and why you didn't come back. But it didn't happen that way did it, and I bet you wanted it to, am I right?" she questioned again her voice cracking at the end.

He still refused to look her in the eye, if he looked at her now, he would do something he would regret. Those eyes of hers, is his drug. He couldn't look at her, not when she had hurt an betrayal dancing around in them.

"Look at me, and answer me!" she yelled again her voice cracking at the end.

"I-I " he started.

"What? Were you going to tell me after you destroyed my country and killed my people . . .? Are you that heartless?" she asked softly her voice laced with disgust and disappointment.

"No! I wouldn't...well it's not like that now...I-I l-l-" he was cut off again.

"I don't care about your excuses. You lied to me and you used me." she said as she closed her eyes and shook her head to prevent the tears from falling down her face. She will not cry over him, she will not cry over the _enemy_ nor will she cry in front of a_ heartless_ _monster_ like him.

"It started like that but it's different now. I swear Rukia...you have to believe me." he begged.

"Whatever, just get out of my house, my life and my country, I'm done . . ." she said as she walked out of her dining room and left Ichigo alone in the empty room, his heart heavy.

"Fuck." he whispered to himself as a single tear slid down his face.

* * *

><p><em>The day after<strong> . . .<strong>_

All the televisions around the world changed to the news, showing a female reporter.

"Breaking news, princess Rukia Kuchiki of Japan, has a message for the Japanese soldiers still at home. I hope your listening..."

The t.v. flashed, and it showed Rukia standing in front of a black pullout screen and she had a black mic in her hand. She was wearing a simple black dress, that looked like she was going to a funeral, Her black hair covered half of her face and the eye that was showing was red and puffy.

"This is a message for the soldiers and their loved ones, who have to leave and go back to war in a few hours." she said softly as she looked down at the floor and began.

"Enjoy the time you have with each other when you can, because you never know what may happen. Make sure your love is genuine and solid for one another, because only the ones you love, have the power to hurt you like no other. They will leave you heart broken, and crushed. Always be truthful, it will mean a lot in the long run." she laughed bitterly.

"Anyways enough of the sad stuff, I just want to say , thank you for risking your lives and fighting for our country. The citizens of Japan and I are really grateful for your dedication and patriotism. Laugh, hug, kiss and party during your last few hours. Make memories to keep you during the war. And most importantly, come back to us in one piece." she smiled softly.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, and have a safe trip." dropping the mic and leaving the studio, she waved at the camera, her form already out the door.

Looking up at the dark and cloudy sky, she held her arms out at her side letting the wind caress her body. Smiling sadly up at the sky, she whispered two words, before she headed home, her arms wrapped around her lithe form.

"Sayonara . . . _Ichigo_."

* * *

><p><em><em><em>So I guess I fell in love, with a toy soldier<em>__

___You told me that our love would keep marching on, hoorah hoorah  
>You tol me that our love was mighty strong, hoorah, hoorah <em>_____  
>And yes I believed you, cause you were my baby<br>______Why would I doubt you?, When you said you loved me  
><em>_____But I didn't know, you were the enemy ___

_But the only who made me cry, is you  
><em>_And the only one I had to fight, is you_

_And it was you who told me. . ._

_He said, that I would never have to fight again  
><em>_He said, that I would never have to cry again_  
><em>He said he'd been to the battle field, my heart is safe with him<em>  
><em>All my trust I gave it to him<em>  
><em>So I guess I fell in love with a toy soldier<em>

_You told me that you was the best for me, you lied, you lied  
>You told me that you would take care of me, you lied, you lied<em>  
><em>Cause you came up empty<em>  
><em>I feel like your trippin me<em>  
><em>Everything you said you'd give me, you couldn't give me<em>  
><em>Yeah oh<em>  
><em><br>Cause the only one who ever made me cry, is you_  
><em>And the only one I had to fight, is you<em>  
><em>And it was you who told me. . .<em>

_He said, that I would never have to fight again_  
><em>I let down my guard because you were my guard<em>  
><em>But who protects me now<em>  
><em>Cause I gave you my heart and you tore it apart<em>  
><em>Ooh you let me down<em>  
><em>Ooh Baby<em>

_He said, that I would never have to cry again_  
><em>He said he'd been to the battle field, my heart is safe with him<em>  
><em>All my trust I gave it to him<em>  
><em>So I guess I fell in love,I fell in love with a toy soldier<em>

_He said, that I would never have to fight again_  
><em>He said, that I would never have to cry again<em>  
><em>He said he'd been to the battle field, my heart is safe with him<em>  
><em>All my trust I gave it to him<em>  
><em>So I guess I fell in love,with a toy soldier<em>

_I gave all my love to him hoorah, hoorah_  
><em>I gave all my love to him hoorah<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I edited it. I wrote over the ending, still not too happy with it, but it's the best I could do. You would not believe the amount of times I wrote it over. But here it is. As for the sequel, I will be working on it, though I can not say when it will be out. Thank you for reading, please review.<strong>

***2/23/12***

******~Rukes**


End file.
